The Game is On
by WildImagination92
Summary: Taking Klaus out was a big job, she knew that she was fully prepared to take that risk. Klaus is known to say twenty steps ahead, a compelled Stefan injects their(his and Klaus's) blood into Bonnie's body. When she wakes up, her friends aren't prepared for her wrath. Klefonnie story. Somewhat AU
1. The Blood of Two Rippers

**The Game is on**

_This won't hurt a bit_

She used too much power, she couldn't let him roam free. The last blaze of fire was the cause of her undoing. Bonnie collapsed to the ground, everything just went black. On the outside she was sleeping, but on the inside she was screaming bloody murder. Her insides felt like she was on fire. What was going on?

**Three hours ago, Stefan found Klaus at Alaric's. He saw Katherine, who perked up when she saw him. The younger Salvatore vampire just rolled his eyes. The man whom he came to see walked out with a smirk on his face. "The young man desperate to save his girlfriend-"**

"**I'm not here for Elena." Stefan interrupted. Katherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Klaus became more interested that before. "Send Katherine away and we'll some business."**

"**I have a better idea...Katerina." Klaus called. Katherine walked over to Klaus and swallowed hard. The English male placed his hands on both side of her neck and quickly twisted it around. The female spun around and collapsed to the ground. "You were saying?" **

"**My brother, he's been bitten by a werewolf and since you're both vampire and werewolf, I was hoping-"**

"**You were hoping I'd help your girlfriend-stealing brother." Klaus interrupted, Stefan looked away and swallowed harshly, it felt bricks going down his throat. "Well I'll make you a deal young Salvatore," Klaus stood up and swept Katherine's lifeless body to the side and looked deep into his eyes. "Tell everything your merry band of superheroes have planned and I'll save your brother."**

"**Bonnie, she has the power of a hundred witches. She will weaken you during the full moon and Elijah will rip your heart out." Klaus smirked at the information the Salvatore had given him. The little witch wasn't dead like he hoped and like his gut told him. This proved to valuable. **

"**Tell me about Bonnie." Klaus compelled again. **

"**Loyal, trustworthy, Honest, she's willing to die for her friends protection." **

"**And your brother?" **

**Stefan hesitated for a moment before continuing, "He wouldn't care if Bonnie died. He wouldn't care if any of us died." Klaus's smirk grew. Yes, valuable information. Stefan felt a prick in his arm, his blood being with drawn from his body. **

"**Thank you, Stefan. This is great information and Bonnie will die "killing" me. I want you to take inject this into Bonnie's perfect little body and I mean all of it. When Bonnie dies, she will have our blood in her system. Damon will be rid of you and Bonnie and in return for your services Stefan. I'll have your pathetic older brother." He smiled, handing Stefan a syringe full of blood. "Go on about the plan and say nothing to your friends." **

Later that evening, Bonnie woke up in Alaric's apartment. She felt all over her body, how was she alive and what was that smell? It was the smell of life, so close she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Bonnie stood up from the couch and looked around the typical single male's living room. On the counter, she found a glass of red liquid. Fruit punch? No, Bonnie was that stupid. She walked toward the counter, and wrapped her small hand around the glass. It was blood, why could she smell blood so clearly? Would it cure the burning in her throat? Without a second thought, Bonnie drank the red liquid as if it were fruit punch. She dropped the glass, it shattered to tiny pieces, the brunette screamed out and screamed out in pain. Her teeth formed fangs, dark veins formed under her eyes. Bonnie fell to the ground and cried begging for the pain to stop. Her whites of her eyes turned blood shot red but her eyes turned bright yellow. "What's happening to me?! Please stop the pain! Someone please stop it."

**~xXx~**

Damon and Elena had just finished their kiss when Klaus and Stefan walked in, "Well I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Klaus called, standing against the door frame. Elena looked behind her and saw Stefan, she stood up and looked at him her face full of regret and remorse.

"Stefan, I-" Elena started.

"This is for Damon, its the cure for his wolf bite." Stefan interrupted quickly, handing his brother the cure. A tight-lipped smile formed on Stefan's face. He watched his older brother drink Klaus's blood and get to his full strength again. Stefan turned to Elena and walked away. "I just need to pack a few things then we can go."

"Well hurry up Stefan. We don't have all day." Klaus rushed and looked at the doppelganger, namely her necklace. He walked over to her and snatched it from her neck. "This belongs to my sister. She'll be wanting this back." Elena cried out pain and held the back of her neck.

"Where are you taking Stefan and where is my best friend?!" Elena demanded.

"What do you care? You have Damon." Klaus shot and walked away from the doppelganger. "We'll be in touch." The full hybrid walked away from the doppelganger slipping the necklace into his jeans pocket. Damon and Elena ran upstairs to Stefan's room and watched him pack.

"Stefan you're not really leaving with him are you? Tell me, you have a plan."

"In order to get the cure, I made a deal with Klaus. But you two shouldn't worry, you have each other. Now that Bonnie and I are out of the way." Stefan shook his head, closed his suitcase. Damon walked toward his brother attempted to hug him but Stefan with his suitcase, walked around them and left.

"Stefan please," Elena called but Stefan continued out of the bedroom and finally out of the house. The brunette female sat down the straighten bed and began to cry. Damon looked at the female and comforted her, by wrapping his arms around her.

~**xXx~**

Greta walked back into the Alaric's apartment with Bonnie's things and looked at the former witch. "Its alright sweetheart. The pain will go away in a little bit." The raven haired girl comforted. Bonnie looked at the female, her face covered in tears. She was holding her body, trying to force the pain to stop. "You're confused right now. You're in what is called a "Ripper Transition". The blood of two rippers course through your veins. You're fighting your transition which is making it hurt more than it should. Give into it, Bonnie." She instructed and pulled a knife out, she slide the blade across her wrist and let the aroma of blue fill the newly turned vampire's nostrils. Bonnie calmed down and giving into the blood running through her veins, she sniffed the air and her face changed, her fangs fell from her gums. The sharpened teeth pierced the witches skin, the blood started to fill her mouth and trickled down her throat calming the burning. The brunette pulled away from Greta's wrist slowly, she took a deep breath, the veins under her eyes disappeared, her fangs disappeared. "Good." Greta smiled.

After making her daylight jewelry, Greta left out again. She had many errands to run. While she was gone, Klaus walked into the apartment with Stefan behind him. "You're awake." Klaus chimed. Bonnie merely nodded her head and smiled. "How are you feeling, love?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and put on her daylight ring. "I'm feeling many things. During my transition, which I'm not too happy about, I went back in time. A thousand years ago, Klaus's time and Stefan's time. Why? Someone tell me something because I'm extremely confusion."

"The ripper transition, is only possible through the blood of two rippers. Stefan and I are the only two rippers in existence. You went through what we went through, felt what we felt. Greta tells me you were rejecting the transition."

"I didn't want to be this. But I'm going through for reason right? This is just get back at Damon or Elena right?" Bonnie questioned. Stefan shook his head.

"Of course not, actually, I know ripper when I see one. Your fury, your anger, your fire that's what makes a ripper there is no remorse in your eyes when you take on your opponent. What else were dreaming about Bonnie?"

The brunette swallowed when she heard Klaus speak, was she a ripper? If she was to go overboard would kill without remorse? She thought about Klaus's next question, "I was in the Salvatore Boarding house after the sixty dance. Damon and Elena were in Damon's room talking," Stefan stiffened. Bonnie's heart began to race when she thought about when she heard. Tears ran down her face, she release a scream of pain and clutched at her head, Klaus and Stefan raced to her side. She fell into both of their arms.

"Damon." Klaus simply said. "Damon is the source of her anger and probably Elena. We better leave tonight. The pain will continue she doesn't have any chance to release her anger."

"Wait do you mean-"

"I mean, every ripper has a source of what makes them a ripper. For you, your anger is fueled by your father. Me, my father and Bonnie, her anger is channeled through many things, her father, her mother, your brother...Elena. Time for Bonnie to release her anger."

"We can't allow her to bring out the ripper in her. It's too dangerous, Klaus!" Stefan intervened. Klaus looked at the male arched his eyebrow.

"Do you have a better way, oh Mr. Know-it-all?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do, when I go on a binge, a put the face of the person I most hate on my victims. It helps. Maybe we can do it in reverse. Take her to see the person she most hates and let her get her anger out." Stefan suggested.

"Hmm, and if that doesn't work we go with my plan and let her chow down on a worthless human."

**~xXx~**

Caroline, Elena, Damon, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy were in the Salvatore boarding house, mourning Bonnie's death. Caroline held Elena in her arms as she cried over the lost of their best friend. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy sat around the fireplace in silence. Damon was too busy drinking the brown liquid in the shot glass to realize that he'd gotten what he wanted. Bonnie dead, Stefan gone, Klaus out of hair, Elena to himself; he should be ecstatic but he wasn't. What he would give to see Bonnie's face when she would give him an aneurysm one more time. To see his brother and talk about their problems instead of trying to rip each other apart.

"I'm surprised Damon isn't doing cartwheels right now." Jeremy said out loud. "This is what you wanted right? And to be quite honest, I'm not sure why Elena is boo-hooing, she's the cause of this. You keep saying you wanted no one to die for you well look around Elena! Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's a werewolf-"

"And Bonnie's dead." A vampire interrupted. Everyone looked from the extremely emotional teenager to look at the source of voice. Everyone stood up in astonishment, it was Bonnie but dressed completely different. She was dressed in black super flare jeans, a black strapless top, black jacket and black boots. Her hair flipped in an upside bun. She stood in between Klaus and Stefan. "Bonnie? How is this possible?" Elena asked. Stefan looked to Klaus before speaking.

"I injected Bonnie with our blood. She went through what is called a "Ripper Transition". Little Bonnie Bennett is now a vampire but just any vampire..." Stefan stopped and smirked.

"A ripper." Damon stated.

"The "Ripper Transition" is when a witch grows through pain. She sees the past of her sire, which will create a bond between them. She'll even see her own past, those who have wronged her, hurt her, scared her. She'll begin to hate them." Klaus informed.

"So whose blood is inside of Bonnie, Klaus or Stefan" Elena asked, terrified as she looked at her zombie-like friend. Dazed. Confused. She didn't know what to make of what she was seeing in front of her.

"Bonnie, would you like to answer that question?" Stefan asked. Her whites of her eyes turned blood shot red, her green pupils turned bright yellow. She dashed to Damon and snapped his neck.

"Both." She simply said and smiled, she walked over to Elena. The doppelganger slowly backing away slowly, the yellow-eyed vampire opened her mouth, exposing her fangs in a cynical laugh. "Don't worry Elena. This won't hurt a bit."

Bonnie lunged for Elena. The doppelganger screamed.

**Should we put this story into rotation?**

**I came up with this idea when randomly watching Klefonnie/Klonnie/Stefonnie fanvids!**

**I wanted to explore Klefonnie because those three would be epic together, very sexy. **

**Plec comes up with really good ideas but fails to explore them correctly, so I put Bonnie's anger in my category, Klaus's anger in another and Stefan's anger in another, I used the witches and I used the ripper.**

**I also used the sire bond which was a good idea but was executed terribly. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this story and tell me what you think!**


	2. RIP

**R.I.P**

_To the girl you used to see _

**A/N: I wasn't expecting some much support to continue this story! I'm highly grateful for everyone, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means a lot to me! Thank you so much. This chapter has a lot going on. You'll see a lot of protectiveness from Stefan and Klaus for Bonnie because that's what comes with a sire bond. Its like the newborn vampire is a baby and the siring vampire is the parent except a sire bond is more intense.**

Elena was screaming bloody murder when she saw her best friends fangs. It felt like they were itching to pierce her neck. "Oh, for fucks sake, Elena! Shut the hell up!" Bonnie laughed. The doppelganger eyes shot open and saw the brunette standing over top of her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, Elena couldn't move she was too afraid to. Klaus watched his newly turned ripper and smiled to himself, _She's perfect_. He thought to himself. Stefan dropped down and helped the doppelganger up, she clung to him. The emerald-eyed female saw the embrace and growled. She could feel what he was feeling and she didn't enjoy it at all. She lunged at Elena again but was catch by her throat by Damon.

"Don't attack her again." The older vampire growled. Stefan was about to push Damon of her but Klaus stopped him. This is what they were waiting for. Damon began to squeeze her throat, Bonnie's face changed. She wrapped her legs around neck, forcing him to release; causing Bonnie to hang upside down from his neck. The small picked herself up and growled. She began to punch Damon in his face until he fell to ground. She stood to her feet and a leg off a chair and drove it through his stomach.

"I have the power of an original, the original hybrid and Stefan Salvatore running through my veins. I have the blood of two rippers in my veins, you and the rest of this two-bit town don't stand a chance against me." Bonnie drove her hand through his chest and held his heart. "One false movement, Damon and I promise you, I will rip your heart out."

"Bonnie stop!" Elena demanded. Klaus and Stefan growled at her.

"Don't say another word." Stefan growled. The doppelganger watched in horror as Bonnie pulled her hand from Damon's chest, nothing was in her hand, it was just bloody. The brunette rose from Damon's body and smiled at her sires.

"I'm ready." She wiped Damon's blood on Elena's shirt and walked away.

Elena rushed over to Damon and tried to pull the stake from his stomach. "You know, you two deserve each other. Matt, Care, lets get out of her before we all end dead." Tyler said. The two males and blonde female started to leave when Caroline stopped at looked at Elena.

"Where were you when Damon was hurting me?" Caroline asked. Elena just turned and looked Caroline then looked down.

"He saved your life, Caroline!" Elena defended.

"Yeah, and now I'm seventeen forever. So I'll thank him for saving me, but I hope Bonnie rips his heart out and kicks it to Alaska. And when he was saving my life did you tell him not to?"

"I-"

"Bullshit. Goodbye Elena." Caroline walked away with Tyler and Matt, leaving Jeremy and Elena with Damon.

**~xXx~**

Instead of going back to Alaric's apartment, the trio climbed in the back of a Navigator, driven by one of Klaus' compelled blood bags. Klaus pulled Bonnie in between himself and Stefan. "You know love, what you did to Damon and Elena, was reckless," he chastised.

"Dangerous." Stefan added. Bonnie rolled eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well whats the point in being a ripper if I can be reckless or dangerous?" Bonnie countered.

"We weren't finished, love. We want you to continue to work on your anger until you really need it. Its where some of your power comes from. But besides that, we're proud of you." Klaus smiled at her. Bonnie looked at her blonde sire and smiled back.

"Klaus, I know what you're thinking and what Stefan is thinking...its not going to happen." She informed them.

"Yet." The boys said in unison. Bonnie's jaw dropped in shock.

"Keep all fangs and body parts to yourselves...even when your sleeping." She narrowed her gaze at them.

"Fangs, yes. My dick...not so much." Klaus intervened. Bonnie blinked at her sire then looked ahead.

"You'll have blood sharing to deal with." Stefan noted.

"Blood sharing?" Bonnie asked.

"Here I'll show you." Stefan offered, pulling the newborn into his lap; her legs on either side of him. Klaus turned and watched the two interested. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as her sire ran his hands up and down her hips and thighs. He moved her hair and tilted her head to the side, his fangs exposed themselves and pierced her flesh. Her blood rushing into his mouth. Bonnie released a moan, her eyes fluttering shut. Her arms wrapped around her sire, "Stefan" she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Stefan pulled away from her neck and looked at her, with a grin on his lips. Bonnie slowly came down from her high and looked the male under her. She moved back to her own seat, unaware that Stefan's fang bites were making an imprint on her skin at it closed up.

"How would blood sharing feel with you?" She asked Klaus.

"I'm a hybrid, love-"

"You're still a vampire aren't you? Plus I'm sired to you. There must be some kind of loophole." Bonnie nudged her head in a "why not" in manner. Klaus looked down and smiled.

"What the hell, I'll heal you." Klaus said, pulling her on top of him. Cautiously, Klaus pierced her flesh with his fangs. Bonnie, again released moan and gasped while Klaus was drink her blood. His hands running through her hair and gripping it tightly. "Klaus," She bite her bottom lip and gasped again, her eyes fluttering shut. Not because his bite was toxic to her but she was becoming weak. Stefan felt what was happening to Bonnie quickly responded.

"Klaus, Klaus stop!" Stefan yelled. Klaus broke from his daze and pulled away from Bonnie. He bit into his hand and the bleeding body part to her lips. The brunette began to drink from her sire, Klaus release a sign of relief know their newling would okay and he hadn't hurt her too much. After drinking from Klaus, she collapsed on his shoulder sleeping. Stefan breathed deeply and watched the newborn sleeping.

"That was scary and I'm a hybrid."

"Our blood turned her, there's more than just gaining our powers and memories." Stefan said softly.

"Love, care, protection. Whatever we're feeling for her its stronger than I've ever felt about anyone I've ever turned in a thousand years."

"You're not alone on that one." Stefan laughed softly.

"The three of us...we're blood bonded. Which is a good thing. It proved to be useful moments ago."

**~xXx~**

At two in the morning they arrived to the beach house Klaus purchased while staying hidden in Virginia Beach. Klaus and Stefan discussed their plan, they wouldn't be returning to Mystic Falls for a while. Walking into the beach house it was pretty evident that Klaus and his circle wasn't there for too much time before he decided to jump out of a box like a jack-in-the-box. "Stefan bring in the bags while I put Bonnie to bed. She'll need a snack when she wakes." Klaus instructed. Stefan did as he was told, the hybrid took the newborn upstairs to master bedroom. He placed her in a king size bed, gently ran his finger across her face. _Loyal, trustworthy, honest, willing to die for her friends protection_, the hybrid recalled. _But who is willing to die for her. They would have let her rot if we hadn't turned her. _Klaus thought, it enraged him to that think her friends were so heartless. Her father hated what she was, her mother abandoned her. It sounded too much like his story. Why? Well because it was his story. And Bonnie saw that. She saw what he hid under a devious smirk and hard exterior. He was alone. Stefan was alone whether he noticed it or not and she was alone. But now three lonely rippers were no longer alone. They didn't know it but Klaus did his homework on them. Elena was an attention hungry whore, he compared her to Kim Kardashian, if that was her real name. Caroline an insecure, attention hungry bitch, Damon, Klaus scoffed at the older Salvatore. He was nothing, he chose to be the way he was. He nearly killed his progeny! The thought again, angered Klaus; so much that Bonnie grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The hybrid relaxed, taking a deep breathe and releasing.

While he was bring in the bags and looking for a human blood bag for Bonnie, Stefan's phone went off. He rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. It was Damon. He answered his phone and put it to his ear. "Stefan's phone." The vampire mocked.

"Where are you?" Elena asked. Stefan rolled his eyes again, why did she care about him so damn much?

"Not in Mystic Falls obviously. Where are you, Elena?" He asked sarcastically. He didn't really care but whatever to get her off the phone quicker.

"I'm with your brother, you know the one-"

"You kissed? Oh yeah I know him very well. Fuck him yet?" The male interrupted. "Listen, Bonnie is sired to Klaus and I and I don't want to upset her. With her rage right now, Elena. Its best you not call at all."

"Stefan, please. You left because you're hurt, come home and we'll talk about this." Elena begged.

"I left because I have a little Bennett vampire who needs the proper training and I left because I was getting sick of looking at you. You're probably thinking that my humanity is off but it's not. Its on, trust me." Stefan hung up the phone and turned it off.

The moment Stefan hung up on Elena, Bonnie's phone rung. This didn't sit well with Klaus, he reached into her jacket pocket and looked at the caller id, "Damon." Klaus said.

"Its Elena," Stefan corrected, standing with a blonde male. Klaus looked up at the male, then back at phone in his hand. "She just called me from his phone."

"Do you feel like taking a trip back to Mystic Falls?"

"No. But you can, I'll stay here and look after the newbie." Stefan denied. "I don't have anything to say to Elena or Damon."

"Oh come now Stefan. It was just a little kiss." Klaus mocked with a laugh. Stefan looked at the hybrid and shook his head. "I know how you feel, mate. Trust me. I wasn't always heartless original." He promised. "Someone you love falling for your brother, no matter how different you are. You'll always be the better choice for her but you have to figure out if she the better choice for you. Love is a two way street, Stefan. I'll be back around eight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Stefan reflected on Klaus' words and looked at Bonnie. She was finally waking up from her dizzy spell, normal for new vampires. "Bonnie, you need your strength. I brought you a snack." Stefan called in a soft voice. Bonnie pulled herself up and looked at the male, then the blonde one just standing there as if he were a mannequin in men's clothing store. The small female stood up and walked over to the male and drew her fangs, she tilted his head slightly and pierced the males skin. His life source flooded her mouth and slid down her throat. She pulled away when his heart started to slow down. Stefan watched her in amazement, most newborns didn't have that type of control. "You can go home, Jonathan." Stefan said feeding the human his blood to heal him. "Tell you friends you got laid and forget everything."

**~xXx~**

Klaus arrived at the Salvatore boarding house and walked inside, Damon looked at the entrance hoping it was his brother with Bonnie. He wanted them safe and the only way he knew they were safe is if they were in Mystic Falls where he could keep an eye on them. When he saw it was Klaus, he became furious. He didn't want to see the hybrid dick. Elena came running downstairs, hoping it was Stefan and Bonnie as well. When her eyes laid on Klaus, she merely rolled her eyes. "Such a warm welcome, were you expecting Stefan?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "Or maybe even Bonnie?" the hybrid's eyes shot over to Damon, who swallowed hard.

"Where are they?" Elena asked.

Klaus scoffed. "My beach house, Stefan is helping Bonnie being a vampire. Long story short, we were blood sharing and I may of have gotten a little addicted to her moaning. Have you ever heard her moan, Damon? Oh that's right you were too busy trying to hear this moan when she was your brother's girl and while he was off trying to save _your_ life your getting a kiss his girl." Damon looked away and clenched his jaw. "But what I think you two should is fuck each other and see if you, Damon really want the doppelganger. Hell Stefan's reflecting right now and while you're at it, tell Elena what blood sharing is for us vampires. It's more intense when you're sired to each other." Klaus walked down the steps into the den and looked at Damon and Elena. Elena looked at Damon waiting for him to speak.

"Blood sharing is like vampire sex...its more satisfying than sex with a human." Damon said. Elena ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did Stefan and Bonnie..." Elena started.

"Sorry love, I'm not at liberty to share that information. You'll have to ask Stefan. I just came to tell you both to stop calling, I can't bond with my creation her damn iphone keeps going off. They'll be back within the month. I wouldn't keep Bonnie away from Caroline. You on the other hand, Elena; if I could glue a hundred foot pole to your forehead, that would how close I want you to my creation."

"I want to see Bonnie," Elena demanded.

"Yes and people in hell want ice water but I don't see either happening." Klaus smiled at the doppelganger. "Like I said. Stop calling. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to my creation." With that, Klaus left. Damon looked at Elena and looked away. He was in love with her, wasn't he?

**~xXx~**

Arriving at the beach house, Klaus walked inside and looked around the place. It was clean. Bonnie and Stefan must have cleaned up but he heard something more. Moaning, groaning, gasping. That started with him. How selfish! While he didn't have threesomes, Klaus was always up from watching until it was his turn of course. He threw his keys on the table and slid his jacket down his arms. As he walked upstairs and entered the master bedroom. Bonnie was underneath Stefan, in between the sheets, gasping and begging him not to stop. Klaus stood in the door way and watch them. The newborn vampire flipped them over and began riding him, the hybrid watched how back moved in wave-like motion. Was that a tattoo on her shoulder blade too? Probably, it was covered so he couldn't be sure at the moment. He heard a noise coming from outside, he huffed at the interruption. One because he couldn't relieve himself before ripping out a heart and two he wasn't fond of interruptions.

Klaus opened the window and saw Damon sitting on the edge of the window. Klaus's nostrils flared as he looked at the younger vampire. "Aren't you going to invite me in Klaus?" Damon asked.

"If I invite you in, I'll snap your neck and you can join Katerina in a coffin." Klaus threatened.

"Klaus... Damon?" Bonnie called pulling on her shirt. Klaus dropped his head in aggravation.

"Why is Damon here, Klaus?" Stefan asked pulling on his jeans.

"Just wanted to see how the three rippers in a beach house were doing. And obviously, you're doing pretty well." Damon wiggled his eyebrows, the trio rolled their eyes in unison.

"Is the doppelganger with you?"

"No, actually she's with her brother."

"Great, go join her." Stefan demanded. Damon scoffed and jumped through the window and looked at the trio.

"She'll be fine. I'm worried about you, little brother." Damon said, eying his brother then Bonnie.

"I'm going shower." The brunette declared, walking out of the room, rolling her eyes again.

"But..." Stefan started and growled at his brother.

"Oops." The blue-eyed vampire said nonchalantly.

"Stefan," Bonnie called and nudged her head toward the bathroom. The older vampire smirked and left. Klaus closed the window and punched Damon in the nose.

"OW! Klaus, violence is not the answer!" Damon declared.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said not to call, you didn't say anything about joining in on the road trip." Klaus laughed and nodded his head, then punched Damon again. "Fine, you'll be joining us since I don't need the teen drama that will come with Elena and Bonnie the doppelganger finds out that she's slept with Stefan. Elena finds out and she'll _try_ to kill Bonnie which in turn Bonnie will chow down on doppelganger blood."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Not say a word until told otherwise."

Damon scowled and nodded his head. His real reason for being there was just to make sure his younger brother and Bonnie was safe, even if they were two college students away from flipping the switch. No, he didn't think Bonnie would flip her switch if someone died, she could live with the pain of losing someone. Hell, he was the reason she lost her grandmother, even her life. He didn't care about Bonnie, at least he wasn't suppose to. Damon walked into the room Klaus prepared for him and laid across the bedroom. He looked up at the ceiling and growled at the noises coming from Bonnie, Stefan was practically cheating on Elena with her best friend; why wasn't he beaming right now? He could have Elena, Stefan could have Bonnie and everyone's happy. Oh right, it was that little thing of Elena crying her eyes out over a guy who basically hated her now. His fault? Yes. What Bonnie and Stefan were doing in the shower right now, was that his fault too? Sure it was. He didn't give a fuck if the witch lived or died trying to kill Klaus now she's dead, fucking his brother in the shower and screaming at the top of her lungs, begging him not to stop. Klaus was next of course, it would be a long night before dawn broke. That should be him making the brunette scream, to make it things even worse; not only was he getting hard, the newbie was juiced up sired vampire. Yeah, his life officially sucked.

***Damon's dream***

_He laid in his on bed, their clothes were thrown everywhere. She was still there with him but he was alone. "Hey," She called from his bathroom, her drenched body covered in towel. He sat up and watched her walked toward him, he became engulfed himself in her moss green eyes, her curves. He was dying to see her naked body again. She climb on top of him and kissed him deeply. There tongue fighting each other, her fingers roaming through his raven black hair, his hands caressing her hips. His phone rung breaking the heated kiss. Damon looked at his phone then answered it. _"I need you Damon. Please."_ It was Elena, Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to move, but he kept her where she was. _"I'll be there in little bit." _He looked at Bonnie and went to kiss her, she turned her head and stood up on her feet. _

"So that's it, doppel-whore calls and you go running with your tail between your legs?" _Bonnie scoffed. Damon pulled her close to him. _

"It's not like that, Bonnie. I'm with you. And you did attempt to kill her." _Bonnie gave a look and slapped him across the face. She started putting on her clothes, shaking her head. Then she was gone. Just like that, gone. _

"She's the reason why I'm dead, Damon! You could've had me but you're so pathetic. You couldn't handle someone that puts you in your place. You need a weak woman, so maybe Elena is better for you." _Klaus and Stefan appeared on either side of her with smirks on their faces, she kissed both of them. _

"Thanks, Damon."

***End***

When Bonnie woke up, she was sandwiched in between both Stefan and Klaus. When did she become insatiable? Two guys, one night. One thing was for sure, she couldn't walk straight. The small brunette wiggled out of the grip of hybrid and vampire. Which she didn't want to do because well, if you were sandwiched between a naked Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson, would you want to move? Landing on her feet quietly, she pulled on Klaus's shirt, hung off of her shoulders but fit her like a dress. The boys would have a field day if they saw her in the shirt. She wouldn't get cleaned up for the day. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and breakfast.

Damon came down in just his jeans, watching Bonnie. "Did you enjoy yourself last night, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I did."

"No remorse?"

"For what?"

"Sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend."

Bonnie scoffed. "So now you're trying to be Damon Salvatore with a moral compass?" Bonnie shot.

"No, but how is she going to feel when she finds out?"

"How did Stefan feel when you fell in love with his girlfriend, twice. Before you come out with "how is she going to feel" check yourself first."

Damon growled at her and she snarled at him, but she was right. He had no right in prying into her business, Damon looked down and sighed. "I'm just worried about you, Bonnie."

"No need to worry about her, Damon. She's in good hands." Stefan said from behind his brother. He walked around his sibling and kissed Bonnie's forehead. "Why are you here Damon? You know what, it doesn't even matter. If you think you'll just waltz in and create some sire bond square you're stupid."

"And a sire bond triangle is sooo much better!" Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about you two, its not healthy for Bonnie to be sired to, two rippers that can tell her what to do. She's a newborn, she doesn't know any better."

"She's a lot better than you think, you know what, you're here because you're feeling guilty and you're trying to make it right, but you can't. You can't make any of this right. So why don't you leave, we'll be back in Elena Falls in a month or two." Damon looked at his brother and swallowed hard. Yes, he was feeling guilty, yes he was trying to fix it but obviously he couldn't.

**~xXx~**

**6 months later- **They were suppose four months ago. It felt like a year since anyone heard anything from them and yeah he may have slipped up and kissed Elena, French kissed her to be exactly...okay a whole a fuck session. Yes he fucked Elena. He wasn't proud of it but it felt right, at the time. There they were in a boarding house full of supernaturals waiting for their return. Elena moved in her seat uncomfortably, she then stood up and crossed her arms. Where were they?!

"I need to get to work, call me when they get back." Matt started.

"No need, we're here." Stefan said, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Bonnie waved at them with a smile on face. She was dressed in black as well. Black studded biker boots, skinny jeans that complimented her ass black and gray gradient tank top and her hair was curly and blonde. Caroline stood up and dashed to her best friend and hugged her.

"Hey Caroline, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, are you leaving again?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, Klaus wants us to finish school and afterward we're leaving."

"What? Bonnie, he can't just let him take you away from your friends."

"I'm only leaving Caroline, Matt and Tyler." Bonnie's eyes furrowed in confusion as she looked Jeremy waiting for him to come up with a point. Elena looked away from them and shook her head.

"When did you become so heartless?" She asked.

"Somewhere between waking up from death and calling Stefan daddy." Bonnie thought for a moment. "Oh, damn... I forgot to mention. I fucked you boyfriend. Well ex. You don't mind do you? Didn't think so." She laughed, popping her eyebrow. Elena ran toward Bonnie, the younger vampire didn't budge, only stop her by gripping her neck.

"Lets out, Elena." She laughed cynically.

**Wait what does lights out mean, Bonnie?! **

**Another cliff hanger? Yes. I'm sorry. **

**I have to keep you want more. **

**Don't worry there's more to come!**

**Should I post the sex scene between Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan?**

**Tell me what you think guys, it makes a huge difference. **

**To Tjadebush: Damon's definitely going to go through a turmoil in this story, with his feelings with Bonnie. Chapter 4 is going to a little crazy, it's going to explore this chapter a little more. Lots of flashbacks.**

**I really like Bonnie is this chapter, she was very sexy and has more of a back bone which is rarely seen in the show which is complete bullshit. In the show Bonnie is a fucking slave and its pathetic. I've officially quit watching the show because Julie Plec makes me sick. **


	3. Lights Out

**Lights Out**

**A/N: As promised, the Stefonnie sex scene and much much more. Reader discretion is advised(lol!) Many scenes where deleted from the last chapter and here is where you'll get to see most of them.**

"_Oh come now Stefan. It was just a little kiss." Klaus mocked with a laugh. Stefan looked at the hybrid and shook his head. "I know how you feel, mate. Trust me. I wasn't always heartless original." He promised. "Someone you love falling for your brother, no matter how different you are. You'll always be the better choice for her but you have to figure out if she the better choice for you. Love is a two way street, Stefan. I'll be back around eight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

_Stefan reflected on Klaus' words and looked at Bonnie. She was finally waking up from her dizzy spell, normal for new vampires. "Bonnie, you need your strength. I brought you a snack." Stefan called in a soft voice. Bonnie pulled herself up and looked at the male, then the blonde one just standing there as if he were a mannequin in men's clothing store. The small female stood up and walked over to the male and drew her fangs, she tilted his head slightly and pierced the males skin. His life source flooded her mouth and slid down her throat. She pulled away when his heart started to slow down. Stefan watched her in amazement, most newborns didn't have that type of control. "You can go home, Jonathan." Stefan said feeding the human his blood to heal him. "Tell you friends you got laid and forget everything." _

_When the blonde left, Stefan looked over the newly turned vampire. She was his and Klaus', Damon couldn't come in and turn her head, she was smarter than to listen to anything that came out of his mouth. No matter how much Damon tried to pretended to be a "changed man" they all knew that in a matter of seconds of having the wrong thing say to him or something of that was true he would flip his switch and become a dickwad again. Bonnie saw that, she died hating Damon. She died and saw everything that he and Klaus went through during the ripper transition. The Bonnie standing in front of him was different not vampire different because of course that came with the territory, but this Bonnie Bennett was more toned, more arrogant, she knew she was the best and was more fearless than she was before. What was it about the brunette standing in front him, her emerald green eyes, the tattoo on her shoulder, her toned back...Bonnie was getting undressed! Stefan swallowed hard, it felt like a twelve dozen bricks going down his throat."Bonnie, we're going to be here for a while so we better get unpacked." Stefan said softly, looking over her body. "I'll bring the bags up." _

"_Okay Stefan and thanks...for everything." She smiled. Stefan twitched his lips and walked out of the master bedroom. When he returned, Bonnie was in a bath towel...completely naked. Again, he swallowed hard, her legs were like the energizer bunny, they keep going and going. He almost dropped one of the suitcases in his hand while looking at her body. Her legs were the gateways to heaven, he had to have a taste. He set the bags on the floor and smiled at the small former witch._

"_We have time before Klaus comes home, why not relax a little bit before cleaning up?" Stefan suggested. Bonnie nodded her head and sat on the bed and turned on the T.V nothing was on so she turned it off. She looked over who was getting undressed as well. She studied him like a college student, her eyes fixated on his back, lower back, his biceps; her body responded. She stood up and walked toward him. Her aroma hit him hard, he turned around and saw her standing in front of him. Her hands roaming his body. She kissed him. No not a vampire kiss but a full on kiss. Her lips connected with his and he lost it. He pulled the towel from her pick up, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist. He was still with Elena, never utter the words "its over" but that didn't matter to him. As far as he was concerned, he and Elena were through. She could Damon and he not give a damn. Bonnie's lips were like candy, her tongue was licorice, her fingers running through his hair and her tongue, damn her tongue! Massaging against his, fighting for dominance. Stefan dropped both of them on the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms tightly around his neck; they dropped once Stefan began to kiss her neck, her chest. Massaging her breast, his lips were marking their territory, they burned to the touch. While they were soft, they left a memory. He made his way down to her hips, kissing the outside of her thighs, her moans were like a drug; they got him high. Her aroma, made him drunk. The intoxicating scent rising from Bonnie's body, it made him hungry. He dropped slowly, so his lips met her core lightly pressing to her center. Bonnie gasped, moaned; arching her back toward the center. Her hand, gripping his tresses, her free hand clawing at the bed sheet. She licked her lips and gasped again, and groaned. Soon enough, everyone within a twenty mile radius would know Stefan's name. _

_She wasn't thinking about Jeremy, Damon, no one else but him. That turned him on even more, it felt like he was in her head, in her memories. It felt like he was wiping away everything she'd been through. She no longer felt any pain, no more tears, no more obligation to the people who only knew her name but never knew her. Her breathing became hard, her eyes closed tightly as a smile spread across her face. "Stefan! Stefan!, I'm-baby! I'm-AH!" She screamed; her upper body crashing back onto the bed, slowly coming down from her high. _

_Stefan traveled up her body, "You're not tired already are you?" He asked with a laugh. The brunette under him laughed, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled him into a bruising, his jeans and boxers soon falling to floor. "It takes a lot more than that to tire me out, Stefan. I'm a cheerleader." She popped her eyebrow and groaned again when Stefan pushed inside of her without a warning. He grinned as he pushed inside of her slowly. _

"_Well guess who has team spirit tonight?" He asked rhetorically, thrusting inside of her hard. Soon they were in between the sheets, Stefan above his progeny; moaning. Klaus watched them from the door. His interest peeked, dying to know what Bonnie felt like. She was receptive to slow movements, not just meaningless thrusts of the hips. Klaus, of course made a note of this. _

**Shower Fun-**_ After walking out the bedroom with Klaus and Damon, Stefan turned on the shower, he didn't know what Klaus and his brother were talking and he didn't care. __Bonnie jumped up on the edge of the sink, it was big enough for her to do so. She stripped off her top again and pull__ Stefan in between her legs again. He, without hesitation pushed back inside her. She moaned as her legs__ caressed his sides, his hand gripping the outside of her thighs, his legs connected to her neck. Her eye closed tightly as her fingers ran through his hair and gripped it tightly. His name sliding off her tongue with ease. "__More, Stefan! Don't stop baby." __ Thank goodness, they were in the bathroom with shower running on full blast. Bonnie's moans getting louder with each thrust he made. "Stefan!" She gasped, growling; her finger nails sinking into his shoulder. Stefan released his own growl when her nails tore into his flesh, for that; it earned Bonnie a rough, bruising kiss. With Stefan that meant biting more than anything else. _

_He picked her and walked around the shower, the shower was like a walk-in shower with a door. No, Klaus was too fancy for that. While the tub was neck to it, the shower was open. Stefan released a breath and groaned as thrusts deeper inside of her. The pace quickened. "Stefan!" she gasped before repeating his name. He grinned up at her, biting his bottom lip and groaning; he watched her facial expressions, finally finishing inside of her. Bonnie screamed when she came undone around his length. _

**~xXx~**

Elena woke up in Damon's bedroom not knowing how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Bonnie's hand around her throat, she was laughing. "_Lights out, Elena."_ What did that mean? "Rise and shine, doppelganger. Klaus is coming home from business in New Orleans and wants his human to look...decent." Bonnie called and rolled her eyes.

"What happen to you, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I told you...I died. Now get up and stop asking questions you know the answers to. We don't have all day and I certainly don't want to talk about my transition into a vampire because of you." Bonnie answered and walked toward the door, her heels thumping against the floorboards. Then she stopped and looked at Elena. "For once, Elena; the hate I feel in my heart is justified. Not because of the sire bond but because I've always hated you. Everyone chooses poor helpless human Elena Gilbert, no never once have they looked at me or Caroline. I hate you Elena and when the time comes, I'm going to drain you of every drop of your blood."

"Is that why you slept with Stefan? Because you hate me? That's pathetic, Bonnie and you know it." Bonnie growled and laughed.

"That's good." She laughed. "I slept with Stefan because well I want to. Not to get back at you, not for you to envy me, no. I slept with Stefan Salvatore because I wanted to. And I'm going to do it again, and again and again. I'm sleeping with Stefan Salvatore because since the first day of school, I've loved him. More than you ever could." She smiled.

"What did you want mean by "Lights out" Bonnie?"

"It's means, I'm going to kill you. And soon. Get ready you worthless, pain in the ass doppelwhore." Bonnie walked out of the bedroom, leaving Elena alone. Damon was in the other room listening to the whole thing. He looked down and took at a silent deep breath and released it. The third worst night of his life, the first being the night he found out Bonnie was dead...in a matter of speaking. The second, sleeping with an emotional doppelganger, seriously, the worse thing ever. He was drunk and she was crying, he was horny and he slipped up and slipped in. The third, would be the moment he knew the Bonnie he came to care for was gone. He never truly had the chance to get to know Bonnie the person. Not like Stefan did...in more ways than one. Actually, the third worse day was the night they decided to take turns on Bonnie. That was definitely the worst.

**~xXx~**

"Niklaus, good to see you again." The male greeted hugging his mentor. Klaus smiled and hugged his protege.

"You said it was urgent, I left my progeny with her other sire and his family. She may be going crazy with frustration right now. So let's speed this up, shall we?" Marcel nodded his head and lead Klaus to his office. Drinks were being served and girls were stripping. There were more breast swinging around and being groped than he had fingers, one even offered to give him a lap dance. While he did like a good lap dance, the one Bonnie gave him during their stay in California, was a hundred times better than anything the stick in front of him could ever do. "No sweetheart, I have a progeny that dances for me. She's a very jealous." Klaus smiled and turned to Marcel. "Can we clear out the whorehouse you're running here and get a move on. I have a schedule to keep." Klaus demanded. Marcel drowned the liquid in the glass, with a flick of his hand the strippers and patrons left the two in the office alone.

"Greta Martin," Marcel started, the name made Klaus smirk.

"Want her for yourself Marcel?" He asked. The male laughed, shaking his head.

"Niklaus, she planned to have your progeny killed. She wanted you to herself and when you started putting Bonnie before the jealous witch, she became angry. Started thinking of a plan to kill him." Klaus growled lowly. "But not to worry, Nik. She's not longer a threat. I had a witch take her powers away, if you would like to see her dead, just say that the word."

Klaus took in the new information and weighed his options. Greta was a great witch but clingy, annoying and talkative at the same time. Bonnie was more independent, she made up own rules now that she was a vampire. Hell she even did it when she was alive. Greta was sloppy and never worked well under pressure. Klaus stood to his feet and poured himself a glass of the dark liquid Marcel was drinking, he took a sip and looked out of the window. "Pack your things Marcel, you and your clan are going to make a trip to Mystic Falls and meet my progeny. Bring Greta with you. I expect you there in two days time." Klaus placed the glass on his desk and started to leave.

"I wasn't finished Nik, her betrayal goes farther than your sired ripper. She wanted me to kill her then she would kill you." This information stopped Klaus in his tracks as he turned on his heels to kill at the other male. He scoffed and smirked. "You're going to need protection."

"I'm a hybrid, Marcel. If anyone here needs protection, its her and anyone who dares lay a finger on my progeny. You will not bring any harm to Greta, she is mine to deal with or rather...a blood bag for Bonnie, she'll need one. Am I understood?" The male nodded his head and watched his own sire leave. There was a time Marcel was his favorite out of the hundreds he'd turned or the women that turned his head in a more sexual manor than anything else. But once he got tired of being Klaus's whipping boy, he ran off and broke the vampire sire bond. Klaus didn't like it. He told Klaus that he rescued him from slavery only to make him an immortal slave, he won't spend his immortality being a slave. Klaus let him go free. But this Bonnie girl, what did she have besides a pussy and loyalty that made Klaus overly protective of her or was that just how Klaus was with his sired vampires? Protective, fatherly. He couldn't wait to fill her in on Klaus's true self unless she already saw it.

During the plane ride home, Klaus called Bonnie and Stefan. "Just a vampire speaking." Bonnie asked. Klaus sighed.

"Have Elena's blood ready for me. I'm bringing home some werewolves."

"Good thing you're coming home, little Bonnie was going to kill Elena."

"Bonnie, control yourself. I need Elena's blood for my hybrids. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause before she said anything, "Fine." She scowled and hung up. Klaus released a sigh and dropped his head.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, just make sure Bonnie doesn't kill Elena."

"Easier said then done, hurry home." Both lines went dead. Klaus laid his head back at the rest behind him and looked the ceiling of the airplane. His mind wandering back just two weeks before the trio separated.

"_Is that all you care about, Nik? You're stupid hybrids! What about me?! What was the point in turning me if you're just going to ignore me when you're mutts are turned!" Bonnie yelled. Her eyes were sad enough but the way she was feeling was worse, much worse. Neglect, despair. Everything she was feeling when she was human, he brought back when he mentioned his hybrids. Klaus looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted this for so long and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in the way on him achieving his goal but Bonnie, his Bonnie was making it hard for him to stay on that path. He couldn't let her see him in a weak state, his next words cut Bonnie to her core. _

"_My hybrids Bonnie, they come first. You're just a vampire." Because of those words, Bonnie wouldn't speak to anyone. _ The memory caused Klaus to do something he hadn't done in a very long time; cry. He stood and removed his jacket and walked to the restroom, he threw water on his face and looked in the mirror. He saw Bonnie in the mirror, crying. He touched the mirror as if he were touching her. "You're more than just a vampire to me, I just-" Before he could, the mirage disappeared. He looked down at the sink, closing his eyes tightly. "Comeback to me, please. You mean more to me, so much more."

**~xXx~**

Elena sat in chair as a compelled nurse took her blood, Damon told her about what Klaus instructed for Bonnie to do. She couldn't harm her...yet. Stefan was keeping watch, just to make sure not to much was taken. For the week they were home, they gotten six bags of her blood for Klaus. Bonnie was out with Caroline having a moment away from the talkative doppelganger. When the nurse finished, Elena's phone went off; the brunette looked at her phone, then Stefan. The male narrowed his eyes at her and dashed to her phone and read the text. _Damon: It's done. Bonnie's father is in transition._ Stefan's eyes widened, he turned Elena, he put the phone in his pocket.

"Nice knowing you Elena." Stefan shook his head.

"Its to turn her humanity on!" Elena pleaded, crying.

"Save the tears for someone that they'll move. Her humanity is on. This sire bond his helping her get her anger out. She's yet to kill a human. Klaus and I would rather die than let her live with that guilt! And when she finds out, she's going to come after you and Damon." Elena swallowed and looked away. Damon walked in with Klaus and looked at the two.

"What's going on?" Klaus demanded.

"They killed Bonnie's father. He's becoming-"

"What?" Bonnie chocked, swallowing hard, she and Caroline had came through the back. Everyone looked at the newbie vampire, Klaus and Stefan felt their hearts speed, their anger rose. "My-my father? HE'S NOT GOING TO COMPLETE THE TRANSITION!" She yelled. Elena walked toward her, but Bonnie tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face. Caroline and Stefan tried to pulled her off of the doppelganger but she broke free, she threw Elena the liquor stand. Elena was barely breathing before Klaus intervened and grabbed Bonnie, holding her tightly against his body. His arms around her waist and chest. Her face was tear stained, she tried to break free but she couldn't.

Finally, he and Bonnie dropped to floor. "When I'm said "lights out" Elena, I meant it." Bonnie spoke in a deadpanned voice. She stood to her feet as if she were a robot, her eyes glassed over. No emotion was show on her face. She disappeared, leaving everyone behind.

"We did it to turn her humanity back on!" Damon argued.

"Her humanity wasn't off!" Klaus, Caroline and Stefan yelled in unison.

"She got tired of sacrificing everything for magical doppelwhore over here." Caroline snapped, she shook her head and went after Bonnie.

**Rest In Peace-** When Christopher Bennett woke up again, he was lying in his own bed. Bonnie was laying next to him. She was sleeping, peacefully or so it appeared that way. He smiled at this daughter, crying. This was second time waking up, but it had to look like it was first, for his Bonnie. He was becoming a vampire, something he told himself he wouldn't be. His mother wouldn't allow it, she would have found away from him to be human again. But Bonnie was no longer a witch and couldn't help him like she would try in all power to if she were still a witch. He would tell her to stop because it was his time. He was leaving his eighteen year old daughter alone.

"Remember when I was little, you were in a car accident because a drunk driver. The doctor said it was a slim a chance you would make it. Grams wouldn't accept that, she tried everything in her power to heal you. But that night, I went to my room and prayed that God would let you stay with me, even if it was for one more night." Bonnie choked out, Christopher took a deep breath and started crying harder. "When we came to visit you the next week, you sitting up watching the football game. I ran over to you and you picked me up to hug me really tightly and we watched the football together. I thanked God every morning, afternoon and evening that you were with me. Now you're at the crossroads of life and death again so I won't stand in the way of your decision. I just want you to know that I love you and went you see mom, and grandpa again, tell them I said hi okay?"

Bonnie sat up and looked at her father with completely wet face. Christopher looked at his only and daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I never wanted this life for you Bonnie, but you got sucked in and I couldn't stop it. When you born, you're mom wanted to name you Rachel," He laughed, "but I convinced her that "Bonnie" was better. You're the beautiful girl in the world Bonnie. You're smart, you're funny, you're the most hilarious person I've ever met in my life. When you fell and scraped your knee; you wouldn't get up, you would just lay there and say, "Just leave me here daddy. The ground, its so cold. Go on without me, daddy." It was the middle of summer and I would just laugh and say "Lets go get some ice cream." That always got you up." They laughed together as his grip became tighter.

"I freaked out when you came home in your cheerleader uniform the very first time."

"You wanted me to wear a chastity belt." They laughed.

"You looked like jail bait!"

"I was jail bait." She laughed.

"When you won your first competition, I was in the stands cheering you on. You're Grams threw the squad the biggest party. You're uncle Randal got so drunk and threw up on your aunt Amelia."

"Oh yeah! She tipped him over and he didn't get back up for at least three hours. Grams pulled out her belt gave him a whooping in front of everyone." She paused for a moment and noticed she only had two hours left with him. She looked down and started crying again. "Hey, there's a Patriots game on. Final game before you go?" She asked and looked into her father's green eyes, eyes that matched her own. Eyes that she wouldn't see again. Christopher smiled at his daughter and nodded his head. Bonnie went to turn on the T.V. Christopher had changed the time on the clock to make it look like he had two hours left with his angel. He looked at her one last time before his heart stopped. "Dad, where's- Dad? Dad! No!" She looked at her father, his eyes closed. She rushed to his side and begged him to wake up. "Daddy please!" She cried. "Open your eyes, please. You're just sleeping right. I have two hours left with you! Daddy please wake up. You-you can't leave me now. You have to see me graduate, you have to meet the men I bring home and grill them. You can't do that if you're sleeping, please wake up." She cried and hit his chest and laid on his chest.

Klaus, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler were outside of the Bennett home. They heard everything that happen, they found themselves crying along with the Bennett's. They walked into the house and helped Bonnie up. Tyler and Stefan carried Christopher's body downstairs.

Klaus looked at Bonnie and held her. "Don't turn it off, Bonnie. You'll get through this. We'll be with you. I promise." Bonnie nodded her head and relaxed.

**~xXx~**

It was thirty minutes until dawn, she didn't sleep at all. She thought of her last moments with her father. She stood up from her bed in the Salvatore boarding house and walked down the hall to Damon's bedroom. He was sleeping with his ring on. The ring that protected him from the suns harmful rays, a smirk danced across her lips as she traveled to the bed and took the ring from Damon's ring. Then slipped to her room, she dressed herself in all black and slipped the ring into her pocket. She walked back into the Damon's room and removed the curtains she took them downstairs and threw them into the fireplace. Then left the house and drove to Gilbert residence.

The same glassed over look in her eyes, her father was dead. She was avenging his death. The night before, Jeremy invited her in. She walked up to the door and broke the nob, then sauntered inside. Elena was getting ready for school. She walked up to Jeremy's bedroom and took his ring, then went to Alaric's room and took his ring. They were now her targets. She took a piece of paper from Alaric and wrote: "See you at School, Elena. Love Bonnie."

Then she left.

**~xXx~**

Klaus had released his two of his brothers and his from their hibernation, two weeks ago; Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. Kol and Rebekah as known as the terror twins took an instant liking to Bonnie. They even enrolled into Mystic Falls High School with her. Rebekah joined the cheer leading squad and Kol was too busy flirting with cheerleaders to notice anything around. Elena arrived to school in a fit a terror. Bonnie was invited in, she had the Gilbert rings and there was no telling what she going to do. Caroline had obviously redesigned the cheer uniforms. They were like Quinn Fabray's uniform on GLEE, just with "Timber wolves" going across their chest.

Then she caught of glimpse of the car pulling up, Stefan and two unknown people jumped out, then Bonnie jumped in the new uniform. Stefan wrapped his arm around Bonnie and kissed her head. Another blonde jumped out of the vehicle in the same uniform, she whispered something in Bonnie's ear, both of them laughing. The doppelganger traveled over to the former witch and group she was with. "Hey Bonnie, when is your dad's funeral, I wanted to pay my respects."

Bonnie scoffed and walked around the brunette. "We had a private ceremony. You weren't invited."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie please; just talk to me."

"I want to rip your throat out, Elena. Not talk."

"Where are the Gilbert rings?"

"I crushed them. I'll be sending them in the mail." Rebekah looked at the doppelganger and laughed. "Like I said Elena, my humanity is very much still on. And I will get my revenge on you. So sleep with on eye open."

While in school, Elena was on pins and needles. She tried to talk Caroline but she wasn't speaking to her, she kept her distant from Bonnie. She hoped Jeremy and Alaric was safe. Damon wasn't answering his phone. The only person who knew what was going on was Bonnie and probably Stefan, no Stefan knew what was going on. He had to know. After school let out Elena pulled Stefan to the side.

"Stefan whats going on, I'm going crazy. Jeremy and Alaric could be killed at any minute-"

"Like you had Bonnie's father killed because you're not the center of her attention anymore. Grow the fuck up." Stefan said and walked away, leaving Elena in the hallway with tears in her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and sunk to the floor, her books in her arms.

Bonnie, Stefan, Kol and Rebekah walked through the door of the Salvatore boarding house and looked at older vampire in the corner. "Where is my ring?!"

"I crushed it. Looks like you won't be going anymore. You didn't think I was going to just let my father's death go did you?" Bonnie laughed.

"Who are they?" Damon asked.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus's younger siblings and my Elena replacements."

"Speaking of which, Alaric says you have their rings too. What the hell Bonnie?"

Bonnie and Rebekah laughed, "You're stupider than you look, you know that. I guess good looks don't go too far." She laughed.

Later that night, Bonnie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her humanity on the verge on going off. She was keeping the anger she felt in deep inside. She tried to bury it but she couldn't. The memory of her father lying their with his eyes closed was burned into her memory bank. He was gone. No more ice cream nights, no more Sunday morning strolls. Yes, her father hated what she was, but he hated what he was as well. He was more than a witch. He was a father, a friend, he hated vampires but he loved Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled herself into a sitting position and started crying again. "I miss you so much." She sobbed.

Damon walked pass her door and heard her crying, he looked down at the ground the floor and sighed. "Why is she so upset about a man who didn't even love her."

"He loved her very much, Damon. He didn't want her to get sucked into the supernatural world because he worries about her." Stefan said from behind his brother. Damon looked at his brother, with mournful eyes and looked away. "She lost her mother when she was four, not many memories of her. Almost her lost her father when she was five. Due to car crash. And thanks to you and Elena's selfishness, she feels like an orphan. Congratulations, brother." Stefan walked around at his brother and into Bonnie's bedroom, closing the behind him.

"What was your mom's name?" Stefan asked.

"Angel Alana Bennett; maiden name Stevens," Bonnie answered.

"I can see why you're dad wanted to name you Bonnie," Stefan smiled. Bonnie looked at him and laughed a little. "There it is. That smile that I've been missing so much." The newborn vampire wrapped her arms around her sire, hugging him.

"Was she supernatural?" Stefan asked, holding her in arms. She shook her head. "Okay, tell me your middle name and I'll tell you mind." Bonnie twitched her lips to the side, smiling.

"Christina," She bit her lip. "Yours,"

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked. Bonnie nodded. "Albert." Then Bonnie bursts into laughter, causing Stefan to smile. Exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to smile, laugh, cry, some kind of emotion. All emotions just to let him know his progeny was still in there and she was. "Bonnie, you promised." He whined pouting. Bonnie looked at him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Thank you, even though I know that's not your middle name."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yeah even if he's a horrible liar. But it's the thought that counts."

That night, Stefan slept in Bonnie's bedroom with her. His arms around her tightly.

**That's it for this chapter! Chapter 4 will pick up from here. ****I know I was suppose to write a Klonnie sex scene but I got caught up with emotional side of Bonnie. What would she be like is someone close to her passed away. I didn't like how Plec did Bonnie's home life so I redid a little bit. Bonnie actions in the story so far is a like she was with her humanity but she had it on the whole time. I wanted to do an emotional scene with Bonnie and her dad because we didn't get with the t.v show which is bullshit, an emotional Klonnie scene that was fueled by Elena's actions so they get closer, Stefonnie, getting closer in the last scene and throughout the chapter. Chapter 4 is going to be crazy because Marcel, Elijah and Greta make their appearances and I'm excited it. **


	4. When I wake up

**When I wake up**

The next week, Damon couldn't got outside during the day and maybe that gave him too much time to think about his actions toward Bonnie. He made no effort to get to know her, instantly judged her being a witch and a Bennett no less. Klaus and Stefan were away for a while, leaving him with Bonnie. Whenever he tried to talk to her she would run into her bedroom and slam the door. In all honesty, he didn't even want to kill her father, it was stupid plan that would backfire and explode in their faces, which it did. He would smile at her, she growled and rolled her eyes at him. It was driving him crazy!

He started to noticing that Bonnie wasn't in her room at night, she was going to several places. Met with a real estate agent, compelled him to tell her truth about everything there was to know about her house. She sold her father's car after having in tuned it up. She cleared her father's accounts and put the money in her account. Then Friday night, Bonnie left the boarding house with duffel bag and dressed in workout clothes. He caught a glimpse of her stomach, it was flat and ripped. Her abs were better than anything he'd ever seen, he wouldn't be able to touch them anytime soon, at least without getting his hand bit off. He swallowed hard and watched the door open, it haltered for a moment. "Damon, your whore and her friends are here to see you." He looked to see who she was talking about. Elena, Alaric and Jeremy, he sighed he wasn't in the mood for them.

"Hey, can you just hang back for a minute, Bonnie? Please?" Elena asked.

"I have more important things to do," The vampire answered and walked out of the door. They watched her walk to her car and drive away.

"Do you know if she's going to get a witch-"

"Elena, she just lost her father and you're worried about a witch and a stupid "save a mortal" ring spell?" Damon scoffed and walked to the door. "Get out, I want to be alone for right the night. Alaric, hang back. I need to talk to you about something." Elena and Jeremy looked at each other and walked out of the boarding house, leaving Damon and Alaric alone.

"What's going on Damon? Since when do you care about Bonnie?" The male asked his friend.

"That's just it, Rick. I've always cared but I don't know how to show it, especially toward her," He looked down, closing the door. "When she leaves for hours, I get worried that she may not comeback. I followed her for three nights. One night, she closed her father's accounts and put the money into her account. The second night, she sold his car. The third night, she sat in the house watching a football game from ninety-seven. Then I remembered that Stefan told me, she almost lost her father that year. Now tonight, she's leaving and she barely says anything to me. I say hi and she says "Go to hell, dick"...This isn't funny, Alaric." Damon said looked at his sniggering best friend.

"Okay, okay. You're right it's not funny. Lets go find her and I'll get her to talk to you. Hopefully, she won't kill you in the processes."

**Vampire Release-** Damon and Alaric drove all over Mystic Falls before Damon thought about how Bonnie was dressed. She was dress in all white, in long shorts and a sports bra. He remembered thinking that she looked like a chocolate milkshake and wondered if she tasted as good as she looked. Damon pulled into a parking lot then cut the engine. Alaric looked at the name of the place and the spelling then looked at Damon. "Why are we here?" He asked, getting out of the car, the vampire started to change his clothes and dressed in a wife beater, white long shorts and Nike's. Alaric faced the other male with an arched eyebrow.

"She's here. Release is where vampires and werewolves release their anger. Rather than turning off their humanity and killing humans they come here and beat the crap out of each other. Rules: No biting. Lets go." Damon informed his friend as walked inside. The place was bright and packed full of vampires and werewolves. He saw some familiar faces, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Stefan and some other guy gawking at something. There was cheering going on from that area so he walked over to them. There in the middle of the boxing ring was Bonnie and Greta going toe to toe, throwing punch for punch. Greta was on the verge of passing out she wasn't nearly as strong as Bonnie but obviously she was a vampire because humans weren't allowed in the establishment, for obvious reasons.

"Lets go, Bonnie!" Caroline cheered. They were all dressed appropriately. Greta came back at Bonnie with hard punches that caused her to cover up. She kicked the green-eyed vampire down and repeatedly kicked her in her stomach. The bell rung, and Stefan pulled Bonnie to her corner.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked. She shook her head and removed her gloves. Greta was up and bouncing from foot to foot. Damon watched as Bonnie stood to her feet, a smirk danced across her face, this angered the newly turned vampire, she went to tackle Bonnie but she dodged. Greta started throwing punches but couldn't connect to Bonnie. The brunette kicked Greta in the back of her head and with one finally punch, Bonnie knocked her out. The crowd went wild as Bonnie's arm was risen in victory, the brunette's eyes lowered to Damon and Alaric, a smirk greeted them.

"Again, why is everyone dressed in white?" Alaric asked.

"Blood." Damon answered, looking at the small female. He watched her jump out of the ring. Damon made his way over to girl and grabbed her arm. "Can we talk? Please? I can't take you not talking to me, please." Bonnie looked at Damon and swallowed hard, she looked back at her friends then back at Damon. She'd gotten twenty percent of her anger out she was in no mood to talk to Damon and listen to his snark, but her problem wasn't with Damon, hell she never saw his face whenever she was punching the punching bag or her opponent. She nodded her head lightly.

"Fine, we'll talk at the boarding house." Bonnie agreed then walked away to her friends, she hugged Tyler and Caroline, then kissed Stefan and Klaus.

"We're still working on the house together so we'll see you on the weekend. We'll go away for a while, just the three of us. Promise." Klaus secured. Bonnie looked up at the male and nodded her head.

"Fine. I'll have to suffer at the boarding house and school with Elena." Bonnie replied sarcastically. Klaus laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead. She said her final goodbyes and walked away. She looked around for Damon and whistled for him. "C'mon Damon, you wanted to talk so lets talk." Damon and Alaric walked over to her and walked out with her.

"I'll drop Alaric off at home and we'll go out for ice cream." Damon suggested. Bonnie nudged her head agreeing. She sat in her car, then drove off to take her car home. Why did Damon want to talk to her, she didn't blame him for wanting to please Elena, going against his better judgment. She blamed Elena for everything, she was the source, the core of everything; even her anger.

**Ralf's Ice Cream Shoppe- **Arriving at the boarding house, she went upstairs to her bedroom and emptied her duffel bag, her smelly, sweaty clothes were dumped into her hamper, she would have to wash them later. Instead of going to school the next morning, she would make it a laundry day; just so she can relax and not hear Elena or Jeremy's voices. The newbie vampire, stripped herself of her clothes and walked into her bathroom to take a long hot shower before her night out with Damon. The hot water hitting her body, she felt relief, her muscles loosened. Her pores cleaning out of the sweat and stress. Her hair flattened to her body as the water soaked it. After this, she just wanted to lie down in bed but she wanted to hear what Damon had to say. She turned off the shower and stepped out. She re-entered her bedroom with her towel draped around her body.

She dressed in a basic attire, white tank top, denim jeans, flip-flops. Her selected scents; Dove original deodorant and Victoria's Secret Pure Seduction lotion and perfume. She exited her bedroom, running into a muscular chest. She looked up and into a pair a light blue crystal orbs not to mention a signature arrogant smirk. "Just the girl, I was looking for. Are you ready?" Damon asked. Bonnie regained her composure, standing up straight, she fixed herself then nodded her head.

Arriving at Ralf's Ice Cream Shoppe, Damon opened the door for Bonnie; she stepped out of the blue Camaro then looked at the male. "Thank you. You're being awfully nice to me. Did Elena put you up to this so I can be her friend again?" She questioned, narrowing her gaze at the male. He looked away and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, this is all my doing. I wanted a little one on one time with you. I'm not the best when it comes to apologies, especially when they are forced but you never asked me for an apology, you never asked for anything, never asked to be turned or anything, just a normal life and respect. Hell you don't want me to be like Stefan, you just want me to take responsibility for my actions." Damon started and showed her inside the ice cream shoppe. The much younger vampire walked with him inside the establishment. "Caroline told me when you were younger you loved when your dad took would take you to see your grandparents, you would stop along the way and get deep fried ice cream. I know only one place that makes the best deep fried ice cream and that's Ralf's Ice Cream Shoppe. It's family owned, I know the family and no I didn't kill them or sleep with them...for once. The family has kept the secret of Supernatural world for since 1864." Damon explained.

"Wow..." She spoke quietly. "I didn't know you cared so much, Damon; seeing as though you would allow me to die as long as Elena lived. I guess that happen right? I'm dead, your doppelganger whore lives." She sassed, sliding into a booth and turning her gaze to the opened window. Damon swallowed harshly before taking his seat across from her. Her profile looked as if it was carved by Michelangelo. His mind began to wander back when he had the privilege of seeing her in less than what she was wearing at that present moment. Navy blue tank top and short shorts, her legs were shapely, toned, it was like they called for him. _Touch us, Damon. _His mind over exaggerated. _Older, sexy, danger guy_. That was what she called him that day, she knew he couldn't be Stefan. He didn't possess a heart of gold, silver maybe but gold was pushing it.

"Bonnie, why don't you try to turn me into Stefan?" The male asked, finally breaking the silence between them, while pulling Bonnie out of her lengthened trace. Her moss green eyes fell on him as she pondered his question.

"You can only be who you are Damon. You can't be Stefan, you can't be Alaric, you can't be Santa Claus. You can only be Damon. No one else." She shrugged.

"Elena thinks-"

"I'm not Elena." She interrupted before shaking her head. "If you live your life in the image she wants you to be then you'll loose yourself. You only have your brother and yourself, Damon." Damon took a deep breathe thought on what he was just told. Damon ordered their ice cream and looked back at the newborn vampire.

"Is Stefan moving in with you and Klaus?"

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "No, but he'll come and see me a lot, it'll still be like you have the place to yourself."

Damon scoffed, "Believe it or not Bonnie, I'm very lonely even with Elena and co. around." He confessed. Bonnie swallowed harshly and her tightened her jaw, was it possible for her to feel bad for the vampire that killed her father? "I may act like I don't desire family and love but I'm like everyone else in the world," He admitted. "No matter how much I hate it and try to repress it. I want love, I want a girl who's in love with me and me alone. Isn't that what everyone wants? I was in love once, but it turned out to be fake. I was just another pun in her game of chess." Damon's jaw tightened as if he would suppressing the tears forming under his eyes. Bonnie bit her lip and moved next to Damon.

"You'll find that woman, Damon. Just be yourself. You're capable of having a woman that isn't pitting you against your brother for her attentions and affections. Certainly not someone who trying to turning you into Stefan 2.0. You are Damon Salvatore. Not Stefan. Every block of stone has a statue inside of it and it is the task of the sculptor to discover it."

Damon looked at the young vampire and smiled, "Michelangelo," Bonnie smiled softly and nodded her head. The blue-eyed male pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and dropped his gaze to her lips. Cherry lip gloss, pure seduction lotion and perfume filling his nostrils. Was she trying to seduce him? It was working. "When did you start reciting Michelangelo?" He laughed, killing the silence. Bonnie smiled gently and shrugged.

"Ms. Gale, my art teacher had us do a project on famous, artists. I got Michelangelo. After I aced the project, I continued to read more about him. He was a wise man." Bonnie answered.

"Like the woman reciting his quotes?" He asked rhetorically. Bonnie arched her eyebrow and laughed. "She also packs a punch, I'm still feeling the effects of it."

"Not something you want to go around announcing." She grinned.

"I can take an ass beating, Bonnie. I can admit when a woman more than half my age and weight and height handed said ass to me on a silver platter."

"I was going for red." She sassed.

"One more punch, you would have achieved your goal." He smirked. Bonnie looked away and laughed. When their ice cream finally came, it was served by a red head with her boobs up to her neck, green eyes and strawberry red lips. She seat the bowls down in front of the both Bonnie and Damon, but bent over a little lower than necessary toward Damon, so he could look down her shirt. Which he did, a smirk growing on his face. Bonnie moved her head between the two and smiled.

"Thank you, Pippy Long-Stocking. Now beat it before I eat you instead of my ice cream." She threatened, her eyes turning a bright yellow. The red head swallowed hard and walked away, quickly. Damon had to turn around to laugh. He turned back to the small female shaking his head. Bonnie was already eating her ice cream, with a smile on her face, knowing he was watching her.

Arriving back the Boarding house, they walked through the door laughing, but stopped when they saw Elijah, Elena and Jeremy. The original stood up and buttoned his his suit jacket.

"Bonnie, you must pack at once. Niklaus and Stefan want to see you." Elijah eyed Damon for a while before turning his gaze to Bonnie. The brunette nodded her head and started upstairs. Elijah turned his attention back to Damon, "I trust nothing went on between you and Bonnie, Niklaus doesn't like it when his progenies are playing without him."

"Bonnie isn't a toy Elijah." Damon retorted.

"Of course and now that she's sired to an original that makes her off limits. Trust me Damon, you don't want to lose your life because you can't control your feelings." Elijah warned, Elena's eyebrows furrowed; she watched the original make his way upstairs. The doppelganger sauntered over to the vampire and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him, Damon looked at her and twitched his lips.

"I think you should leave, Elena. I'm not in the mood for your bouncing back and forth between feelings for me and my brother." Damon walked upstairs to his bedroom, leaving a very dumbfounded Elena behind.

When Bonnie came downstairs with Elijah, she saw Elena. Of course she heard what happen but she didn't care, like always the doppelganger would try to pull her into her problems, then again; with their current relationship she wouldn't dare drag her into her drama. Coming off the last step, Elijah took Bonnie's bags and left her to talk to Elena though in the back of his mind, it wouldn't end well.

The newly turned vampire smiled at Elena, pretending to care, pretending to want to be that shoulder cry on. When the doppelganger walked toward her former, her face changed. Her eyes were yellow, she dashed past Elena and stopped at Jeremy, she gripped him in her arms; "Bonnie please! Don't!" Elena begged nearly in tears, Damon rushed downstairs to see what was going on. Jeremy was in Bonnie's grasp.

"My revenge Elena, will be a lifetime of misery for you. I lost my father, you will lose your brother. I won't turn him but you will watch him die." the female snarled, driving her fangs into Jeremy's neck. Elena screamed as her brother put up a fight that didn't last too long. Damon could hear his heart beating, she didn't kill him but if she continued she would, she knew that. She pulled away from the male's neck, blood around her mouth. His heart was still faintly beating when she dropped him to the floor, she wasn't finished, she was playing; toying with her former best friend. "Do you feel that. You're heart racing at a mile a minute. You're blood rushing; I did. I felt it. My father's dead body lying there in his bed. Do you know that happens to the human body when they don't complete the transition. The decompose faster. My father turned gray, his skin tightened to his bones. Then you know what happens next doppelganger? A FUNERAL!" Bonnie yelled. Elena flinched when she yelled at her. The vampire walked over to Elena and picked her up. "Klaus wants you alive so this is your lucky day. But I promise you when he no longer needs you, I will end you." She dropped the girl on her bottom, then finally walked out of the boarding house.

Bonnie opened and closed the door of Elijah's BMW, she buckled up and waited for him to pull off. "Why didn't you kill him?" He interrogated, pulling off. Bonnie's gaze traveled to the original. She could have snatched Jeremy's life from him, and Elena but she didn't. Her father was watching over her and she wouldn't disappoint him even if she was a blood sucking monster.

"My humanity isn't off, though the switch is teetering, the more that bitch opens her mouth. I want to turn it off and not care about what happens to them but I can't; it's not who I am. I want to avenge my father's death..." She trailed off, tearing up. "I want to. I really do. But I can't."

"Because you don't need to, Bonnie. You don't need to declare war on the Gilbert family to get some type of justice for the death of your father. There are better solutions." Elijah informed. Bonnie scoffed, in her eyes; though highly noble and moral as Elijah was he was one "Elena Lovers" kissing the bitch's ass and falling for her big brown "innocent" eyes that lead all idiots into a false sense of security of love, compassion and trust. Bonnie remained quiet Elijah looked at her then back to the road. "You're awfully quiet, Bonnie."

"Because I have nothing to say. I just want to see Nik and Stef," She answered deadpanned. Of course she had a lot to stay, but she wanted to say to Klaus and Stefan. The two people she knew would somehow understand, she could feel them, they knew why she was upset and yet they left her around the doppelganger and her pathetic brother, who in her opinion had a schoolboy crush on her. She couldn't fathom the thought of her and Jeremy, it made her shiver in the worse way. The kid obviously didn't want to take "no" for answer. She just didn't like have those feelings for him. A guy drives her home and instantly thinks that is his green light to asking her out on a date. She was in the car with Elijah right now and he wasn't trying to make a pass at her.

"I understand how you feel, Bonnie. The anger inside of you building up, everything you've been through itching to come out and believe me, if Niklaus wasn't my brother, he'd be dead already." She cut her eye at him. If she were a little bit stronger, Elijah would be dead. But she said nothing. He'd kill for Elena in a heart beat, like everyone else is this one-horse town and she would kill for Klaus. Brother or no brother, Elijah would parish. His words didn't sit well with her. Was Elijah really that stupid to make a move against Klaus, she didn't think so. She might have been asleep when it happen but she was still in the room with Klaus drove a dagger through his chest. Bonnie tuned out the rest of whatever else the older vampire was saying, and thought about Klaus and Stefan. Being around them would help her feel at ease.

Arriving at the Beach Quarters Resort, Bonnie stepped out and looked at the building, it was Klaus' taste, expensive as fuck so of course it was Klaus's taste. The walked inside and started inside, the inside was gorgeous, there was an open bar, swimming pool both outdoor and indoor. Insanely gorgeous.

"Room 424, Bonnie. That's Niklaus' room. They'll be waiting for you." Elijah instructed the younger vampire at the elevator. He gave her the key card, he was gone when she looked up.

Eventually she made it up to the hotel the room, slid the key card then walked inside. She looked around the condo-like hotel; there were a few visitors were in the hotel room with Stefan and Klaus talking about something. The one the middle stared at Bonnie as he would eat her. The vampire laughed, shaking her head. Klaus looked up and smiled at the younger one. "Bonnie, you've made it. How are you sweetheart?"

"Two seconds away from killing your doppelganger." Klaus went from a kiss but Bonnie dodged. "No kissing until I get to tear doppelwhore's throat out."

"What justice would give you, love?"

"It would make me very happy, but I did drain her brother, I should finish him off." The thought made Bonnie smirk. She rose her bag black duffel bag, dropping in his hands. "Slut blood, be happy. Who are they?" She questioned.

Klaus looked at the two werewolves on the bed, then the other two standing. "Scott McCall, Derek, Cora and Peter Hale. They will soon be-"

"Hybrids...shocker."

"Bonnie, I have to do this. You know that."

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk. To many sired dogs in here." The vampire was about to leave until Klaus grabbed and gripped her arm, a bone started to break; she cried out in pain. "Release me! Now!" Bonnie demanded but the pain worsen, she was in Klaus' arms. Then her body went limp.

Then Stefan went down.

**What is Klaus doing?! **

**Bonnie and Stefan are down and out**

**Beacon Hills werewolves**

**What's going one?! **


	5. The Game Is On

**The Game is on**

_The feeling I had_

_it's coming back again_

Klaus watched Stefan and Bonnie go down like domino's. He picked the small framed female up into his arms then placed her on the king size bed. Remorse filled his eyes, heart, his both. He snapped the neck of the woman he cared about. That he sired, he loved her more than anything in this world but when she woke up she would hate him. Klaus couldn't worry about that right now, he needed to start his army. Peter and Scott was left in charge, probably the worst mistake he could have made. The hybrid left the hotel with Cora and Derek, for the Beacon Hills werewolves everything was going according to plan. At least that's what he thought.

_**Six months ago-**_**Beacon Hills, California**—_Deaton didn't want to do this, but his niece was in trouble. She was sired to Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore. Her lust for blood was fine, for now but he knew Bonnie she'd become a ticking time-bomb. He needed help, Morel went out to gather up the Hales, Scott, Issac and Stiles, Allison and Lydia tagged along. They needed someone to help them come up with a full proof plan to get her out of Mystic Falls and safe into Beacon Hills. The veterinarian looked through his grandmother's grimoire in hopes to find something useful to break the sire bond. But he found nothing. He went through his father's notebook to find something and found what he needed. _Mistletoe and something the vampire hated in their human life_. Bonnie hated garlic, she use to love it but after throwing it up after a summer cook-out, she hates it. _

_Morel walked into the vet's office with the werewolves and only human. _"_This better be good, Deaton. I have things to do."_ _Peter sassed._ _Deaton ignored the older man and looked at Scott. _

"_It's Bonnie. She's been turned by Klaus Mikaelson." Scott's jaw clenched, he looked away. Bonnie and Scott, they dated for a very long time. He was her first in many things, what they were made things more intense. Whenever the brunette was away for a long period of time, she was with him. Though things went bad when Allison Argent came to town. She watched him fall in love with her, she ended things and never returned to Beacon Hills. _

"_Bonnie? That's brunette on your phone?" Issac asked. Scott nodded his head. _

"_What brunette? Who is she?" Derek asked. _

"_Our niece. Bonnie Bennett, you'll find out who she is when you met her or if Scott tells you about her." Deaton replied. _

"_The point is, she's been turned in a worse way. The ripper transition, what witch did was turn her into a hybrid, a werewolf and witch but vampire characteristics. They used two rippers when they should have used one and one of those vampires is a vampire and werewolf." Morel interrupted. _

"_What the hell is a ripper?" Allison asked. _

"_A vampire that kills for the hell of it. They kill cause they want to." Deaton answered. _

"_The minute her humanity is off, her ripper side will come forth but as a werewolf not a vampire and that is bad and that is why we need to turned her back to a full witch." Morel added, "The werewolves, they will pretend to partner with Klaus, lore him away from Bonnie." _

"_How are _you _going to change her back?" Lydia asked. _

"_I found the spell we'll need to change her. I'll also need mistletoe and garlic...the spell I'm going to perform will kill the vampire blood and werewolf venom inside of her. The garlic will make her throw it up. You're only job: Get my niece here while avoiding being turned into a hybrid, once you're sired it's nearly impossible to break the bond." _

"_Can't we just kill Klaus?" Stiles asked, playing with a glove. _

"_Not right now. Not until Bonnie's safe." Morel answered._

**Present time—**Bonnie groaned and moaned as she stirred awake, she took a long at her surroundings, she was in the back of a black sedan. She was laying on someone's lap but her blurred vision enabled her ability to find out who it was. Soon, she was out like a light once again.

After several hours of driving, Scott and Peter arrived at Deaton's vet office, Bonnie in Scott's arms. Morel and Deaton cleared the mental table top of everything and laid their niece down on the top. They began chanting the spell in Hebrew, Bonnie's body arched and twisted to the chanted foreign words. Her eyes turned bright yellow, the color of the Beta wolf. Then the whites of her eyes turned red, her veins under her eyes became more prominent. She released a loud wail from her throat as Morel injected her with Mistletoe. The herb making it's way throw her bloodstream burning and killing traces of the vampire and werewolf venom from her body.

Deaton, injected the garlic into her bloodstream, she was calm for a while; then she threw up blood. Her caramel skin turned pale and sweaty while the brunette became sick. She could feel her heart racing, her organs working again, properly.

The human-again witch, turned on her back and began looking around. She drank human blood from the human's vein. She almost killed Jeremy...he was always dying anyway. Bonnie wasn't sure what happen in the last six months, what the hell was she, who was she. Where was she and why were people surrounding her like she was science experiment gone horribly wrong?

"Bonnie? It's Uncle Deaton. Are you alright?" Bonnie just groaned and passed out.

**~xXx~**

Back in Mystic Falls, Klaus, Cora and Derek were on the search for more werewolves to turn. Klaus needed and wanted an army. They weren't sure why, but Cora had already volunteered to find out and report it back to Derek and the others. She wanted to do it on her own, by herself but Derek wasn't stupid. The moment Klaus had Cora alone he would feed her a bunch of bullshit and she would be either his new Bonnie or her his new pet...or both. Either way Cora Hale wasn't becoming a hybrid. Not on his watch. The mission at hand was a tough one, but his younger sister was the Queen of deception. She looked harmless and innocent but she could fool the smartest man into giving her what she wanted.

Behind closed doors, Cora was doing what she was good at, getting the man to talk. It was hard to get Klaus to talk about his motives especially to a stranger but from what he heard, Cora was doing a hell of a job. While waiting for his sister, he received a text from Stefan, he was okay and had the remains of someone that the looked like Bonnie. They had to make it seem like Klaus hurt her bad enough so they could put him down. Stefan didn't like this but Klaus was hurting Bonnie and he couldn't handle it anymore. So yes, Stefan knew the plan to turn Bonnie back into a human, he thought about doing the same thing. He would turn back into a human. They were going to make it seem like Bonnie was dead. Killed by a hunter that Klaus himself lead to them.

Stefan laid the body on the bed and then set the room on fire. He exited the room the from the window, managing to stay hidden with. Then, Stefan was gone.

**~xXx~**

The next day, Bonnie woke up in a familiar room and some strange people around her. The brunette wore a white Cami top and her underwear. Who the hell undressed her? She looked around the room shook her head, she throw her legs over the edge and the pulled on her jeans. "You're not going anywhere." A voice from behind her called. Bonnie laughed as she adjusted her belt.

"Who's going to stop me? You and your pack?" Bonnie scoffed while pulling on her heels. Scott walked closer to her, his jaw clenched as went to her hand.

"You're still weak Bonnie. You need to rest." Bonnie arched her eyebrow, turning to face her ex.

"I need to take a shower, and I have—" She started.

"You still have clothes here. I washed them for you." Scott interrupted. Bonnie laughed then looked down. She looked up at the door and saw Scott's mom, she smiled at the woman.

"Bonnie, it's good to see you again. Tell me you're here to talk Scott away with you." Melissa teased. Bonnie laughed.

"No ma'am. I believe Scott and his friends have kidnapped me." The born again human joked. Scott just laughed sarcastically and then abruptly stopped, leaving both Bonnie and Melissa to laugh hard. Bonnie watched out of the bedroom with Melissa but headed for bathroom.

Scott smiled to himself watching Bonnie walk away, the way her hips moved back and forth; it brought back old memories of them. When they were together, she would volunteer with his mom, part of the reason why they were close. Scott opened his closet retrieving her body wash, she left a lot of stuff with him. Their romance started in November of last year, she was visiting her aunt and uncle. Morel signed her up for a hospital program for school, it would look good on her transcript so she went along with it.

"_I've been trying to my son to cut his hair for almost a month, he wont though." Melissa said to the younger observer. Bonnie looked at the picture of Latino boy, she smiled at Melissa. "He's coming to bring me dinner soon, I'd love for you to meet him." Bonnie's smile fell into a bashful, wide-eyed look. _

"_Oh...I don't know. I mean—I'm not..." Bonnie stammered._

"_You look good. I think he'll like you." Melissa insisted. Scott walked inside of the hospital with take out in his hand, a gray hoodie and his adorable smile on his face. Melissa pulled Bonnie with her, causing her to drop her pen. "Oh...okay then..." Bonnie said, as she was pulled. _

"_Scott, this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, this my son, Scott." Melissa introduced. Scott's eyes landed on the green-eyed vision in front of him, he nearly forgot he had his mother's food in his hand. Bonnie flashed him her celebrity- like smile. _

"_Hi, it's really nice to meet you, Scott." She bit the inside of her lip, blushing. Melissa smiled at the interaction then took her food before he dropped it. _

"_Likewise, Bonnie." He finally spoke, giving her his award winning smile. _

For the next ten minutes they laughed, giggled and talked about random things, then Bonnie gave him her number, telling she had to leave her uncle was outside waiting for her. That was the night he found out she was related to his boss. While in his memory, he was in the bathroom with a very undressed Bonnie Bennett. Her arms stretched across her chest. Scott looked her up and down, taking in every curve, every body part. He swallowed hard and felt his shorts start to pull tighter. The werewolf handed her, her body wash and a cloth then left her, closing the door behind him and releasing a breathe. To anyone asking, no; during their relationship they didn't have sex. Though he obviously wanted to, her skin on his. Hearing her moaning his name what man wouldn't want that. Scott to a deep breath and released it.

**~xXx~**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia—**Stefan arrived back at the boarding house, Damon was drinking from his favorite glass staring into the dancing flames as if it were television. Rebekah was lounged across the chair drinking from a blood bag. Elena was upstairs in an extra bedroom with Jeremy in another. "The conquering hero finally returns from a battle. What's the news, Brother."

"Bonnie's leaving Mystic Falls. I'm getting her things and I'm leaving with her." Stefan said with no emotion behind it. He was upset his decision to leave but it was for the best. He couldn't face Damon or Elena without wanting to take off both of their heads. His brother and ex-girlfriend had betrayed his in the worse and he wasn't even official with Bonnie, he wasn't understanding his feelings for her. Was he infatuated with her, in love with her? He didn't know, he didn't understand. Maybe that's why he was leaving, to figure things out. Stefan started for the stairs when Damon appeared in front of him.

"I—I can't lose my brother. Not again." Damon chocked. Stefan's jaw clenched as he examined his brother's face.

"That's too bad brother, because you lost me in 1864 when you said you would make an eternity of hell for me over Katherine and you lost me again when you fell in love with my ex. I'm ending this never ending cycle between us, I'd rather be in a three way with Bonnie and Scott rather than one with you and Elena. Especially when Scott isn't my brother." Stefan rolled his eyes and walked around his older brother. Damon felt a lump in his throat form, tears under his eyes build up. Stefan was right, it was a never ending cycle between them. Katherine, Elena, he wouldn't say it out loud but Bonnie as well. They had to end it somewhere, maybe Stefan leaving was for the best, he could comfort Elena and her his. _NO!_ Losing his brother over these doppelgangers wasn't worth it. He needed his brother, he just had to convince him of it. But how? Stefan hated him at the present. It wasn't like Stefan was going to comeback downstairs and say: "**Hey brother, if you want to keep me around, this is how you do it**." Damon slowly sauntered over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed his bourbon. For the rest of the day, he would sit and think about a way to get to his brother back.

"Hey, Stefan, it's Derek. We have Klaus in the trunk, we just need Bonnie's things then we're heading back. And Stefan, make sure you cover up _everything. _Alan doesn't want her location leaked." Stefan's conversation invaded his ears, Damon listened carefully for a clue to where exactly his brother and Bonnie were going but Stefan must have know he was listening because their location, not even a clue dropped from Stefan. From his second phone call, it seemed he wouldn't be leaving a paper trail for him to follow either.

After he finished packing, he took Bonnie's things outside and handed them to Derek then he stood in front of his brother and snapped his neck. "Sorry Damon, but I can't have you ruining things for me and Bonnie. **_Not in this lifetime_**." Stefan walked upstairs to Elena's room and compelled her to forget about the name Scott McCall. Forget his location, forget that Bonnie was an undead being. Forget the past six months, Stefan did the same for Jeremy. The vampire grabbed his things and left the Damon Salvatore manor, closing the door behind him.

**Beacon Hills, California—**Issac woke up cold air coming from Scott's bathroom, then a loud exclaim from him, he jumped out and ran to open the door but Scott beat him to the punch. "Are you alright?" Issac asked, Scott nodded his head and smiled. No he wasn't okay, he was far from okay. Bonnie and Issac were going to be living under his roof with his mom at work during the night and pulling extra shifts whenever she could, this spelled disaster for him. Yes, Issac had Allison which his mother was beyond happy about because she loved Bonnie like they were already married or something. He wouldn't truly have any privacy to be alone with Bonnie with those two around. "What happen that you and Bonnie broke up?" the other male questioned.

Scott turned around and looked at the taller werewolf, while pulling on his jeans. "I started to fall in love with Allison. A lot of things to started to take affect, I lived here, she lived completely across the country." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you still love her?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" Scott replied.

"You'd be surprised." Issac responded. Bonnie listened to the conversation and thought about the moment they broke up. She ran her slender fingers through her wet tresses then walked into Melissa's bedroom, closing to door behind her. She made no noise as tears feel from her eyes and she brushed her hair

**~Nobody's perfect~**

Issac had left Scott and Bonnie alone in the house, he had a lunch date with Allison, Stiles and Lydia. It was the perfect moment for to talk to Bonnie without prying ears. After cleaning his room he walked to moms room, he found Bonnie laying across the bed. "Can we talk?" He asked quickly before he chickened out. Without saying a word, she just sat up and looked up at him. "Well, you'll listen, I'll be singing to you. I think it matches my feelings for you." Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, he was about to sing to her. The last time he sung to her, she was smiling for days. Scott took a seat next to her and turned to her, taking her hands in his before starting.

_When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much  
Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up  
It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
And that's where I seem to fuck up_

_Yeah, I forget about the consequences_  
_For a minute there I lose my senses_  
_And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going_  
_The words start flowing, oh_

_But I never meant to hurt you_  
_I know it's time that I learned to_  
_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_  
_This is a lesson learned_

_I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_Don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_'Cause nobody's perfect_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no_

_If I could turn back the hands of time_  
_I swear I never would've crossed that line_  
_I should of kept it between us_  
_But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh_

_So I sit and I realize_  
_With these tears falling from my eyes_  
_I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever_  
_I promise that I'm gonna try_

_But I never meant to hurt you_  
_I know it's time that I learned to_  
_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_  
_This is a lesson learned_

_I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_'Cause nobody's perfect_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect_

_I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_  
_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh_  
_I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool_  
_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah_

_I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_'Cause nobody's perfect, no_

_I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So tell me you can forgive me_  
_'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa_

_Don't tell me, don't tell_  
_Don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_No, no, no, no_  
_'Cause nobody's perfect, no_

Bonnie couldn't process what was happening at the moment. He was singing with passion, crying, he was in tears. She was crying right along with him. When he finished, he looked into her emerald green eyes and she, into his brown eyes that made her feel like she was swimming in a sea of chocolate. She was overwhelmed with what she was feeling at the present. She turned off the television and stood up on her feet. Scott looked down in defeat but when she took his hand and pulled him to his feet, he felt new hope. The walked back into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**Peace—**Derek and Cora arrived in California around eight pm, leaving them a little bit of time before they needed to get Bonnie to deliver her things. The drove to what they liked to call the "Werewolves graveyard". They dropped Klaus's body in coffin then chained it closed. After which they dropped him a pre-dug grave then poured cement all around it. Cora filled the rest of the grave with dirt. "Klaus is gone, Stefan's on his way to Texas and Bonnie's safe with Scott and Issac." Cora listed.

"What about his siblings?" Derek asked.

"Lydia, Allison and Stiles daggered them." Cora informed.

"Okay, as long as all bases are covered."

**A/N: Okay just to clear it up because I'm sure some of you are confused. I gave Bonnie an excuse for being away so much and a way for her to become human again. I did this because I felt thing were going really fast and I was losing control. Plus I really wanted to explore Bonnie as a human before she becomes a vampire, werewolf or whatever my brain decides. Basically, I used mistletoe because I saw what it did to Jennifer's face and wondered what could it do to vampire and that's how the idea came to mind. Stefan is on his own for a while, the same with Bonnie. I'm not quite sure when they'll reunite but when they do things will be discussed and if they get back together or not will be talk about it as well. Also, Klaus will make a return! Just not anytime soon! Did Scott and Bonnie have sex? What do you think?!**


End file.
